


Like Rain On Parched Earth

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, M/M, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Top Castiel, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dom Cas gives Dean a prostate massage





	Like Rain On Parched Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo challenge. This square is prostate milking

Dean tested the restraints. His wrists were restrained above his head with soft cuffs. He yanked on them and yup, not going to get out of them until Cas decided to release him.

His legs were bent and each calf was restrained against a thigh with a series of ropes that Cas was an expert in. His legs were spread wide. 

His ass was on a pillow. 

He was blindfolded. He loved where his head was at right now, totally relaxed and trusting that Cas was going to take care of him.

He jumped when Cas’ low voice suddenly said from somewhere from his right, “Color?”

Dean quickly said, “Green Sir. Very green.”

He could hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “That’s good, baby, very good.”

Dean felt the bed dip as Cas got onto it. He had no idea what was going to happen and he tapped down the slight feeling of anxious energy. 

Still, he jumped a little at Cas’ hand running over his chest.

“So beautiful for me, baby boy. I wish you could see yourself like this.”

Dean nodded, not exactly trusting his voice.

He listened, his hearing heightened by his inability to see. He heard the top pop off a bottle of lube. His heartbeat sped up just a little in anticipation.

He groaned when Cas poured it over his hole. It was cold and slick and perfect.

He felt Cas’ hand run over the lube, spreading it around his hole. He sucked in a breath when Cas slid one finger inside.

He tightened down on it involuntarily, but relaxed immediately. Cas put one hand flat against his lower belly, applying just a little pressure.

He waited. Cas just left his finger there, not moving it at all.

Dean resisted begging Cas to get on with it. He knew nothing he could say would make Cas do anything differently. 

Cas began to move his finger around inside of Dean and Dean moaned. He wanted to push back on it, but of course, he couldn’t. He took a deep breath.

Then Cas added another finger and Dean moaned. He needed more, but again, he didn’t ask.

Cas fucked the two fingers in and out of him and Dean loved the feeling. His cock was leaking precum, he could feel it run down the shaft. He wished Cas would touch him there.

“Color?”

Dean moaned out, “G-green, Sir.” He was rewarded with a kiss.

Then Cas hit his prostate. Dean saw white light and stars burst on his retinas in the darkness. 

“Oh  _ Fuck _ !”

He heard a chuckle. 

Cas began to rub over his prostate over and over again. Dean keened and tried to wiggle away, which was useless. He shifted his hips up, looking for something,  _ anything _ to rub against. 

Cas continued to rub his prostate relentlessly. It was too much, too intense… he started to whine.

Cas pressed his hand down against Dean’s belly and it was sort of soothing, grounding. But the rubbing continued.

“Please, Sir… I can’t…”

Cas paused, his fingers still deep inside. “Color, baby? What color are you?”

Dean considered that. He finally whispered, “Yellow.”

“You can always safeword, you remember that, don’t you?”

Dean did remember, but he hated to use it. He wanted to please Cas, and he knew he could take more.   
“Yes, Sir, I remember.”

“Good.” 

Fingers rubbed against his prostate again, softer at first but then harder and faster and more insistent.

Just when Dean couldn’t take it anymore, when he was opening his mouth to say, “Impala,” it washed over him like being caught in a hurricane. He felt his balls tighten, the heat spreading out into his gut. He came, screaming. He shot over and over again, feeling his cum splashing all over his belly, his chest… some even hit his cheek.

The fingers were gone. He could feel Cas untying his legs and rubbing the circulation back into them. His wrists were released next.

He was floating, lost on a river of sub-space that was so familiar and so warm and welcome. Cas took off his blindfold but Dean didn’t open his eyes. 

He didn’t even feel Cas cleaning him off.

Cas was holding him close. He was running his hands over Dean’s face and saying soothing things to him about what a good baby boy he was, how much Cas loved him and how proud of Dean he was. Dean soaked it up like parched earth on a rainy day.

When he finally opened his eyes, there was Cas, smiling at him.

“Welcome back, baby.”

Dean rolled even closer to Cas, just wanting to crawl inside of his man, his Dom, his love.

He accepted the bites of fruit and cheese that Cas fed to him, drank the juice. 

“I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I know, Dean. I love you that much as well.”

Everything was perfect.

 


End file.
